Porygon, Computer Warrior
by Blue Hiker
Summary: When Team Rocket manage to literally get inside the Pokémon Center's computer system using a prototype Porygon, an eccentric scientist forces Ash and company to take his Porygon and go in after them. Based on the infamous


Porygon, Computer Warrior

When things start going wrong at the Pokémon Center, an eccentric scientist is quick to dismiss claims that there is a problem with his Pokéball transporter. However, when he discovers that Team Rocket managed to literally get inside the computer system using a prototype Porygon, he forces Ash and company to take his Porygon and go in after them. Based on the infamous "seizure episode".

Prologue

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu have been journeying triumphantly along the fields and plains which lead to their next Pokémon adventure!  
  
There is, however, one slight problem.  
  
...  
  
Guys? Your lines?  
  
"Pika?" asks Pikachu, flipping through the script.  
"I can't read this! It's in Japanese!" complains Ash.  
  
That's what I'm here for. Now, take these English scripts.  
  
"Oh, now I can read it a little better!" exclaims Ash.  
"But it seems a lot longer, doesn't it...?" enquires Misty.  
  
It sure is. I need to fatten it up a bit. You think this was in the episode?  
  
"Uh, I don't think so..."  
  
Exactly. I get paid by the line, you see. The more narration, the better.  
  
"And what's with these stupid lines? Is this even a decent translation?"  
  
Hey, I'm your boss. You say what I tell you to say.  
  
"And who's this Professor Macintosh guy?" asks Brock.  
  
That's *my* English name for Professor Akihabara. Now, can we just start--?!  
  
"Okay."  
"Okay."  
"Okay."  
"Pika!"

* * *

Yo, hold up for a minute. We gotta do the disclaimer and the explaining of everything.  
  
"Great. *You're* the one who hurried us along," mumbles Ash.  
  
Like I said, I'm paid by the line.   
  
Anyway, many companies have a part in Pokémon, and many talented people work on the show. They'll all be credited at the end of the story. But for now, I'll deliver these important messages.  
  
Firstly, this story is based on the Japanese Pokémon episode "Dennou Senshi Porygon" (which directly translates to English as "A.I. Warrior Porygon" or "Computer Warrior Porygon", or something along those lines). I've called it "Porygon, Computer Warrior" for this story.  
  
It was supposed to be the 38th episode of the Pokémon TV series, but this episode just happened to feature a lot of bright, rapidly-flashing light effects. After it's premiere airing, hundreds of Japanese children went to hospital with symptoms of photosensitive epilepsy. As a result, the show was pulled off the air in Japan for months, and when it returned, this episode was gone for good, never to be seen again--it was never shown again in Japan, nor has it been dubbed into English or any other languages.  
  
No copyright infringement has been intended while writing this story. It is simply a fan-made adaptation of what is *no longer even an episode* of the Pokémon TV series. Regardless, I've tried to keep the creativity level up fairly high. There's no fun--and very little purpose--in simply transcribing the episode.  
  
Of course, for those purists unsettled by those last couple of sentences, rest assured that the actual plot remains intact and I do keep most of the lines pretty close to the original.  
  
"Once the episode actually gets underway, that is. You're not doing a very good job pleasing the purists with the prologue."  
  
Shut up.

* * *

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu have been journeying triumphantly along the fields and plains which lead to their next Pokémon adventure!  
  
There is, however, one slight problem.  
  
"We're really really tired and we want some rest right now!" screams Misty.  
  
That's close enough.  
  
They haven't stopped to take a break in ages, and they're all starting to feel irritable--especially Misty.  
  
"Pika pika..." sighs a fatigued Pikachu, on the verge of collapse.  
  
Pikachu isn't the only one eager to rest, though. Ash is also dying to sit down and relax somewhere.  
  
"I know, Pikachu... we'll head over to the Pokémon Center. Sound good, buddy?"  
  
And thus, the episode starts...  
  
"Which is a good thing, because he'll actually have to keep our lines somewhat intact now."  
  
If I wanted your opinion, I'd give it to you.

to be continued 


End file.
